BeoBuffy? pt. 1
by C.J5
Summary: A Buffy/Beowulf crossover; Buffy/Spike


All of the characters, locations, and plot devices from Buffy the Vampire Slayer   
belong to Joss Whedon. All of the characters, locations, and plot devices from   
Beowulf belong to whoever wrote it. I am making absolutely no money off of any   
of this, so don't sue me. This is set pretty soon after "Doomed". This is a   
school project, so any constructive criticism would be very greatly appreciated.   
Feedback can be sent to lajones@ala.net and is very welcome.   
  
"There aren't any there."   
"Yes, there are."   
"No, there aren't."   
"Are too."   
"Are not!"   
"Are bloody too!"   
"That is quite enough!" Giles exclaimed, startling the two. "I am sick and tired of you're incessant bickering. Buffy, you know that Spike can sense other vampires, which means if he says there are more in the cave, there are!"   
"But Giles", Buffy whined, "what if he's lying just to lead us into a trap."   
"Well, then he'd be telling the truth, and there would be vampires there."   
"Oh. Right. Huh." Buffy blushed slightly and glanced downward. She hated patrolling with Spike, but he was a good fighter and did help out, now that he could only fight demons. Giles coming along made it a little better, but still! That vampire was just so darned annoying. Of course, tonight he was even more irritating than normal, and fully on purpose, too. Willow had mentioned having heard some students discussing a few other students being brutally attacked near some caves in the woods just outside of town, and Giles felt that Buffy required a bit of back-up while checking it out, just in case. This meant that Spike had to miss Passions to investigate, and that had him in a terrible mood.   
"Oh yes, I can definitely see why you're the chosen one, all right." The aforementioned vampire was currently just about doubled over laughing. "Such keen powers of deduction, why it's truly amazing there are any vampires left in Sunnyhell."   
"Shut up, Spike before I shove a stake right up..."   
"Buffy!"   
"Sorry, Giles." He let out a long sigh and looked at her. "You do realize that any vampires that were in the cave have no doubt been driven off by all this commotion."   
Buffy glanced around the edge of the forest and realized Giles was right. "Oh well, guess we'll just have to turn in then, huh. Ack!" Without warning, a big, ugly, thing had come up behind her and began to bash at her skull. The monster managed to get in one good hit and knock her senseless. Being unconscious at this point Buffy didn't see that extremely annoying vampire vamp out and start bashing away at the beast. They were really going at it, and it looked like Spike was about to make a little trip to la-la land himself when Giles, who had rushed off at the beginning of the fight, returned, bearing a car. He quickly loaded Buffy into the back seat and dragged a somewhat unwilling Spike after her, than sped off before the monster knew what had happened.   
After removing vampire and slayer from his vehicle and bringing them into his apartment, Giles phoned Willow and Xander, who came over immediately. After everyone was gathered in his living room, and Spike and Buffy were both conscious and loaded down with ice packs, Giles began to explain exactly what was going on. "I suspect you have all read, or at least heard of, Beowulf, correct?"   
"Um, I kind of think I was asleep that year." Somehow, coming from Xander, this didn't really surprise anybody.   
"Oh, I remember that!" Willow exclaimed. "With the hero, and the monster, lots of monsters, lots of violent monsters, oh no." Willow was looking awfully pale all the sudden, and Buffy didn't look much better.   
"Let me guess, it really happened, bad monster didn't die, and I get to fight it."   
"We get to fight it, pet." Spike said in a very strange tone of voice, almost, gentle. Buffy glanced at him curiously, fighting a small smile at this sudden show of protectiveness.   
"Er, yes, it was a true story." Giles had opened a very large and dusty book and began flipping through it with a vengeance. "The monster, Grendel, did not survive, although he was not the only one of his kind. The, creature, we saw in the forest was another human/demon crossbreed. There is only one way to kill this creature." Silence reigned for a good forty five seconds.   
"And that one way would be?" Xander asked, breaking the quiet.   
"Well, I, I don't actually know the way." Giles said looking very nervous all of the sudden.   
"You mean you want us to kill this thing, and you're not planning on tellin us how? You're joking." Spike stared incredulously at the former watcher, who looked to be growing more uncomfortable by the second.   
"No, Giles wouldn't do that, Giles is going to tell us exactly how to kill it, right Giles?" Buffy suddenly looked very small and very scared.   
"Of course I shall. Well, that is, I'm going to tell you where to go to find out how to kill it."   
"That'll do. Where are we headed?" Buffy was relieved to know that somebody knew what was going on.   
"Um, you're actually headed to around 700 AD", the watcher explained, "but don't worry, I know a perfectly safe traveling spell, and Spike will accompany you."   
"No, no way, I'm not going to do no time traveling and neither is the slayer." Spike informed him, looking rather dangerously at the assembled scoobies.   
"Spike! There is an evil thing out there, and it is killing people. I am going to find out how to kill it, and you are going to go with me and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it, so shut up!" Spike was rather cowed by this display and simply nodded, throwing in a "Yes, ma'am", for good measure.   
"Very well, I need the both of you to consume this." Giles handed each of them a small glass of red liquid he had prepared during Buffy's little outburst. "This potion, along with the appropriate incantation, should send the both of you back to just the right time, and recall you once you have the information you require. I will also include a spell for you to speak and understand the ancient precursor to English. They each took one and drank, and suddenly the world started spinning and everything turned black.   
When Buffy came too, she was no longer in Giles' living room. It was still night, fortunately for Spike, but that was about the only thing that hadn't changed. She was laying on a small patch of undergrowth on the edge of a forest. Looking north, she could just make out the shape of a large building. There was a path leading in that direction, and Spike was sprawled out across it. She smiled; he did look rather innocent like that, and wondered if there was a way to keep him unconscious permanently. Her musings were interrupted, however, by the vampire's groans.   
"What the bloody..." Spike was awake, and he was definitely not happy. He tried to pull himself up, but gave up as dizziness began to overtake him once more. Buffy walked over to help him.   
"Morning!" She exclaimed brightly, causing him to wince in pain.   
"Not so loud, pet." He grumbled, still trying to get his bearings. "Where are we?" He was sitting up now, and looked a little less haggard.   
"I'm betting Europe," she replied, "but other than that, not a clue." She extended a hand to the suffering vampire, who accepted it gratefully. One slightly pained sigh later, both were standing on the path.   
"Did you hit your head on the way down or something?" Buffy asked, looking him over rather concernedly.   
"Must have, or else that little potion wasn't meant for the undead." Spike glanced around, noticing the structure in the distance for the first time. "Well, unless that bloody watcher of yours was completely off, that should be where we're heading. And we better be heading there soon, cause I don't want to be stuck out here after dawn."   
"Oh, I don't know. There could be a few definite advantages." Buffy smirked. She was feeling much better now for some reason, a reason which had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with the fact that her traveling companion was now conscious and in seemingly good health. Nothing at all. Really.   
"Ha bloody ha, slayer." Spike growled, apparently not appreciating her improved disposition. "Let's go."   
The walk to the hall was long, but conversation flowed freely between the two, and dawn approached far earlier than it had any right to. As they approached the massive doors, they noticed more than a few bloodstains on the massive stone structure. "Suddenly this is looking very not fun." Remarked Buffy, who had long since lost any traces of queasiness at the sight of gore, but still did not particularly enjoy it. Even Spike, who had caused more than his share of gruesome deaths throughout his extended lifespan, grimaced slightly. Buffy reached up and grasped the large, ornate knocker on the door and proceeded to announce their arrival. Several loud thumps later, a weary looking guard answered the door.   
"Um, hi!" Buffy smiled a little too enthusiastically at the guard, who she really hoped wasn't overly bright. "We're here to see King, um, Roger?"   
"Hrothgar, luv, we're here to see King Hrothgar." Spike broke in, much to Buffy's surprise and relief.   
"One minute." The guard grunted, and left, presumably to speak to a superior about the strangely dressed couple on the doorstep. As soon as he departed, Buffy leaned over and whispered to Spike, "How did you know what his name was?" she demanded.   
"You may not believe this, slayer, but along before the telly was invented, we occasionally read purely to amuse ourselves." He whispered back, a little too smugly.   
"I read!" She indignantly replied, glaring at him.   
"Never said you didn't, luv, though I wasn't really referring to the fashion magazines."   
Before a real yelling match between the two could start, the guard returned, muttered a rather slurred "come on in", and started down a long hallway. Buffy shot one last look at Spike, and followed the guard down the hall. After passing many large, decorated weapons being displayed on the walls, they finally came to the throne room. An old man sat at the head of a large table, surrounded by many younger men who looked just as tired as the guard who had let them in. The old man looked tired as well, and there was an air of pain around him, as though he had become far to close to death, and had nearly lost contact with life. Buffy couldn't help but feel sorry for him.   
"Hello, your highness", she said respectfully, "we're here to help with your monster problem." Spike started at this, he had been under the impression that they were on a purely fact finding mission. He supposed he shouldn't be overly surprised the girl wanted to help, though, given her history of defending the ignorant and defenseless. The little man sitting beside the king started as well, but for slightly different reasons.   
"They're surely mad, lord", Unferth said. "No sane man or woman alive would want to fight Grendel."   
"Well, we never said we were sane, did we? Only that we were willing to help you", Spike growled at the man. He had noticed him sending a few too many appreciative glances in the slayer's direction, and it was really starting to bug him.   
"Of course we're sane", Buffy said. She had also noticed Unferth's glances, as well as Spike's reaction to them. "We just, you know, hate seeing people dying and all and thought we could help. Also, well, my friend kinda has this thing with the daylight, so if you had a windowless room we could get him in until tonight, that would be really great."   
"Of course", Hrothgar answered. "My men and I would gladly accept any help against this fiend, and I would be very ungrateful indeed if I did not provide shelter for those willing to risk their lives on behalf of our cause." He gestured to the annoying little man beside him. "Unferth will be happy to show you to your rooms."   
"Right away!" exclaimed Unferth, leading them out of the mead hall and toward a room conveniently located through the third door of the hallway they had just entered through. He showed them to a small room with two single beds, and gave them the location of the outhouses. He left with a promise to return just after dusk to awaken them. Immediately following his departure, our heroes' heads hit their respective pillows, and they fell asleep.


End file.
